


La Fille d'Abraham

by klmms



Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-24
Updated: 2012-11-24
Packaged: 2017-11-19 09:10:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/571623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klmms/pseuds/klmms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Point de vue de Clove et de Cato aux jeux. Ils ne sont sans doute pas que des carrières.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La Fille d'Abraham

_Just as an angel cried for the slaughter_  
Abraham’s daughter raised her voice.  
\- Arcade Fire.

**POV Clove.**

Je suis une guerrière. Je suis née pour me battre, avec presque un couteau dans les mains et nourrie de diffusions et rediffusions des Hunger Games. Je ne sais pas si j'ai vraiment la volonté de me battre dans l'arène. Je sais juste que je dois le faire pour l'honneur de mon district et de ma famille. J'ai toujours été entrainée pour ce jeu, comme à peu près nous tous ici. Sans doute suis-je un peu jeune ? Quinze ans, petite et pâle aux tâches de rousseur attendant le verdict parmi cette marée d'enfants où je ne suis pas perceptible. Aujourd'hui est le jour J, le jour de la Moisson. Mon entraineur ne voudrait pas me voir nommée cette année, car bien que forte, je pourrais être indestructible avec un peu plus de temps. Une guerrière, ne cesse jamais de dire. Je ne me vois pas ainsi. Quand je me regarde dans une glace, je ne vois qu'une jeune fille au visage aigrie qui n'a jamais eu le privilège de vivre en dehors d'un combat. Tout s'y rapporte, l'école, les centres d'intérêt, les conversations. Tout. N'ayant jamais vu ni parlé d'autre chose, ce n'est pas si dérangeant. Juste que, il m'arrive parfois de penser à une vie différente. Je ne me plains pas. Le district 2 est l'un des meilleurs districts; le plus prometteur. District de la maçonnerie, nous produisons les meilleurs armes, formons les meilleurs armés et pacificateurs, et puis nous ne sommes pas négligés au Capitole. Je suis fière de mon district. Cependant, le seul regret est que je n'ai jamais connu rien d'autre. 

C'est la fille qu'est choisie en premier. Toujours. Depuis mes douze ans je patiente et regarde une chanceuse monter jusqu'à l'estrade, sourire aux lèvres promettant honneur, gloire et fierté. L'escort de notre district est comme tous les escorts et habitants du Capitole : parée de vêtements aux couleurs extravagants. Cette année elle est toute de vert, perruque y compris, maquillée outrageusement. En un mot : horrible. Elle affiche un gigantesque sourire, étant si heureuse de nous retrouver pour les jeux. Ils repassent la même vidéo chaque année, expliquant notre passé et le pourquoi de ce jeu. Des applaudissements se font lourdement entendre par la suite. Pas les miens. Mes mains sont jointes derrière mon dos. Ma mère m'a fait mettre une robe pour l'occasion. Je me sens mal à l'aise en robe. Ce n'est tellement pas moi. Dieu merci, je ne suis pas maquillée, mais simplement coiffée d'un grand chignon faisant mettre en valeur mon visage dégagé. L'escort – dont je n'ai pas pris peine de relever le nom – use comme toujours de suspens, conduisant avec ralenti son bras vers l'immense bol de cristal aux centaines de noms. C'est pathétique, agaçant, je grimace. Finalement, enfin, ça y est. Elle tient un papier dans sa main parfaitement manucurée.

«  Clove … »

Je n'entends même pas la suite de mon nom. La simple évocation de mon prénom me fait l'effet d'une claque, un choc, comme si je tombais dans un long puits sans fin. Mes oreilles perçoivent faiblement les applaudissements et autres réjouissances, comme un rêve éveillé. Ressaisis-toi, Clove. Je recentre mon regard vers l'estrade et m'avance sereinement, presque à grand pas. L'escort se penche et tend sa main pour attraper la mienne pendant que je monte les quelques escaliers. Je monte sans son aide et me place au centre de la scène avec un sourire qu'on pourrait voir comme malicieux. La femme présente une certaine rancœur fasse à l'ignorance que je lui porte mais reprend son charisme made in Capitole et s'avance afin de piocher dans le bol destiné aux garçons. Même suspens de cinq minutes, calme plat dans l'audience juvénile...

« Je me porte volontaire ! », hurle une voix parmi la foule.

Cato. Je l'ai déjà vu au district. Il est de quelques petites années mon ainé, mais nous sommes cependant dans le même lycée. Je ne le connais pas personnellement, je crois même ne lui avoir jamais adressé la parole mais il est autant connu pour sa force que pour son arrogance. Il arrive rapidement sur l'estrade, serre la main de la représentante du Capitole mais sans un regard pour elle, non, il fixe la foule comme s'il prouvait quelque chose. Sans doute un genre de Ça y est, j'y suis. Grand et bien bâti, il ressemble à un gladiateur romain avec ses courts cheveux blonds et sa carrure, ses traits sérieux. Il se positionne à mes cotés, sur la gauche, me scrute de la tête au pied avant de détourner son regard. Il me pense faible. Je n'ai qu'une envie, lui lancer un couteau dans le crâne.

 

**POV Cato.**

Je suis une véritable machine à tuer. Toute ma vie j'ai rêvé des Hunger Games, de la gloire, de l'honneur d'y participer. Et j'ai enfin le privilège de toucher à ce rêve devenu réalité. Je me pavane dans le train en direction du Capitole, écoutant d'une oreille les stylistes proposer des costumes plus horribles les uns que les autres. Je mange un peu de tous, profite de tout, regarde défiler les paysages, imagine déjà moi-même tuer quelques tributs de districts inférieurs et dénués de toutes tactiques. J'ai été entrainé pour tuer, me battait avant même de savoir parler. Je pourrais en discuter comme une vraie passion. C'est tout ce que je sais faire, tout ce que j'ai fais durant mes dix-huit années d'existence. Alors, je n'ai qu'une hâte, arriver au Capitole, me pointer à l'entrainement et attraper une arme de quoi montrer, de quoi effrayer mes futurs adversaires. Du sang sera versé sur les terres des Hunger Games, et ça ne sera pas le mien.

Sourire aux lèvres, je m'installe face à notre mentor mais reprend un air sérieux. La fille est à côté de moi, toute aussi attentive. Je n'ai pas retenu son nom, je crois même ne l'avoir jamais vu auparavant, je n'en suis pas sûr. Il faudrait que je le lui demande, histoire que je puisse avoir une pensée, au moins une petite pensée pour elle une fois que lui aurait assené le coup fatal. Elle est petite et menue aux longs cheveux noirs de jais, tombant jusqu'au milieu de son dos, qui sont en contraste avec sa peau pâle. On dirait une porcelaine. J'étouffe un rire. Une porcelaine dans une arène de lions... Aucune chance. Elle tourne son visage vers moi, les sourcils froncés. Je réponds par une simple indifférence, me concentrant sur les conseils du mentor, ancien grand vainqueur des jeux. 

Nous arrivons rapidement à destination le lendemain matin. Une horde de journalistes et d'ores et déjà de fans nous accueillent. Les tributs de mon district sont toujours très populaires. Depuis la vitre, je montre une prestance de battant, de vainqueur, et le sourire aux lèvres. Je gagnerais le cœur des téléspectateurs et des sponsors par ma force, par nombre de vies dérobées, mais aussi par mon charisme.

Nos accompagnateurs nous pressent, cherchent de quoi montrer la perfection, je perds bien mon sang-froid face aux stylistes et parfois même contre l'escort.

« Inutile de perdre ton énergie face à eux », fit une voix d'une manière détachée. Je me retourne pour voir la fille de mon district. Camarade ? Partenaire ? Adversaire ? « Laisse les faire leur boulot et garde ta colère pour l'arène. »

« Je n'ai pas besoin de tes conseils. Quel âge as-tu ? Douze ans ? Treize ? »

« Ne me méprise pas, Cato. Chaque mépris pourrais se transformer en un coup tranchant. »

« Et qui tiendrait le couteau ? Toi ? », je ne manque pas de rire et m'approche un peu plus d'elle pour accentuer la différence de taille et de silhouette. Elle n'a aucunement l'allure d'une carrière.

« Les grandes surprises proviennent des petits paquets. », dit-elle malicieusement avant de s'en aller.

Elle laisse comme trace de son passage un fort parfum florale, et alors que je la vois s'éloigner, je me rend compte avec regret que les cheveux détachées dévoilaient sa véritable et naturelle beauté. Les stylistes l'ont habillé selon les goûts des gens du Capitole; je la trouve ridicule. Et je ne suis pas mieux. Je respire, essaie de mettre l'apparence de côté et me prépare à me dévoiler au public.

 

**POV Clove.**

Tenir en main tout ce qui me rattache à la vie, ce qui me permettra de rester sauve, me procure un sorte de bien-être. Comme un poids en moins que je n'avais pourtant pas ressentis auparavant. Nous sommes au centre d'entrainement, avec tous les autres tributs. Cato et moi avons fait la connaissance des deux autres carrières. Les tributs du district 1, bien sur. Glimmer et Marvel. Deux grands blonds ne manquant pas de force ni de détermination. Cato parle déjà d'alliances et stratégies pour les jeux. Cependant, pour le moment l'heure est encore à la rigolade. Je prends plaisir à exhiber mes atouts aux autres en lançant violemment et avec force quelques couteaux vers une cible que je ne manque jamais. Jamais. Je ne m'en vante pas pour autant. Mon coeur est aussi dur que de la pierre à ces quelques heures précédents un évident bain de sang. 

« Petite mais forte. Je suis impressionné. »

Je me retourne pour trouver Cato une grande lance à la main qu'il lance sur une cible se trouvant de l'autre côté de la pièce. Il me sourit ensuite. Et, je ne suis pas certaine, mais il me semble que c'est la première fois que je le vois sourire; de manière sincère et qui m'est destiné. Je reste impassible mais le bleu océan de ses yeux crée une faille sur la pierre qui me sert de coeur.

« Tu sauras bien assez vite que je n'ai rien d'une petite fille. »

« Oh je le sais bien. T'es une carrière après tout. Du plus fort district de Panem, qui plus est. »

« Effectivement. », j'hoche de la tête en lui rendant son sourire.

Il tourne ensuite son regard vers d'autres tributs, notamment sur des maladroits. On rigole à l'unisson. Certains d'entre eux n'ont même jamais dû toucher une arme de leur misérable vie. Sans doute que les Hunger Games seront un jeu d'enfant. Avant-tout, le but principal est d'impressionner les juges, avoir le plus de sponsors possible. Je ne suis pas inquiète là-dessus. Mes couteaux et moi allons rafler les meilleures scores. 

Ou plutôt 10. Je m'attendais à mieux. Comme par exemple un 12. Mais le plus déçu reste Cato, ayant obtenu la même note que moi. Il n'est pas loin de détruire tout ce qui se trouve dans la pièce. Les accompagnateurs tentent en vain de le calmer pendant que les Muettes présents s'activent pour nettoyer son désordre. Il ne cesse de crier qu'il ne comprend pas cette note, qu'il est le meilleur. J'ai envie de lui dire que je veux bien le croire. Plus pour le calmer qu'en le pensant véritablement. Quoique, si. Je ne doute pas que c'est une personne féroce, mais :

« Les notes ont déjà été donné, Cato. Tu ne peux rien y changer. »

Il s'arrête subitement, baisse le point qu'il avait tendu en direction d'un mur et se tourne vers moi.

« Peut-être mais je peux me venger. »

« Te venger ? Venger de qui ? »

« Personne ne tuera cette fille du district douze à part moi. »

Pour un point de plus, ses yeux n'expriment rien d'autre que la haine. Il bouille tant de rage qu'il en tremble. Au moins, il montra ses preuves dans l'arène. Je hausse les épaules en souriant faiblement.

 

**POV Cato.**

« Je peux vous aider à trouver Katniss. Je sais où elle se cache. »

Les paroles cessent et nous nous retournons vers notre interlocuteur. 

« Oh, Joli Coeur... », se moque Clove.

« Et pourquoi est-ce que tu ferais une chose pareille ? », fais-je intrigué.

« Parce que je préfère sauver ma vie. L'amour n'a pas de place dans l'arène. »

« Tu ferais alliance avec nous ? »

« Tu veux tuer Katniss ou pas ? »

Je porte mon regard sur le garçon Douze de la tête au pied. Blond, plus petit que moi, déjà transpirant de sueur et aux vêtements poussiéreux. La fille ne peut pas être meilleure que moi, elle est faite pour les mines, bon sang ! Je serre les points, avant d'accepter. 

Nous nous sommes installés près de la Corne d'Abondance où sont rassemblés toutes les provisions et nécessaires de survie. Déjà pas mal de tributs ont été tué durant le bain de sang au commencement du jeux. Clove en a tué le plus et a été la première à le faire. J'éprouve comme un sentiment de fierté mêlé à de l'excitation. C'est une redoutable partenaire, j'éprouverais probablement de la peine à la fin, quand je gagnerais les jeux.

Peeta nous dirige vers la forêt, dévoilant avec sureté que Katniss ne peut-être que là, que c'était leur stratégie principale : courir vers la foret. Acte tellement lâche. La marche est longue et il fait une chaleur éreintante, mais tout est pris avec amusement. De loin, à la vue des téléspectateurs, nous ne sommes qu'une bande d'amis riant et appréciant une belle promenade. A l'exception faite que notre passe-temps est de tuer tout ce qui se retrouve sur notre chemin. Katniss ne s'y trouve pas. Au moment où je commence à douter de la confiance de Peeta, j'entends Glimmer s'exclamer l'avoir vu. Ça tourne en une véritable partie de chat. Partie bien trop longue. Partie où le chat a été ridiculisé par la souris. Partie où les guêpes-tueuses se sont copieusement nourries.

« Peeta est un traitre ! » hurle Clove. 

De retour au campement, nous ne sommes plus que trois. Glimmer est morte des piqures fatales des insectes. Peeta, lui, nous a trahi, préférant sauver la vie de sa très chère Katniss. Mais son compte a été réglé, et par mes soins. On ne tardera pas à voir son nom et son visage dans le ciel. Nous seront vengés dans peu de temps. Ça n'empêche pas Clove d'être hors d'elle. Sans ses armes à la main elle ne ressemble qu'à une enfant capricieuse. 

« Glimmer est morte ! », crie-t-elle encore.

« Je sais. Et elle aura vengeance. »

Clove plissa son front et secoua négativement la tête. 

« Pourquoi est-ce que t'es autant obsédé par cette fille ? »

«Obsédé ? »

« Depuis le début, même avant les jeux tu cherches à affronter cette ridicule Katniss ! »

« Clove, ce sont les Hunger Games ! Nous faisons ce pour quoi nous avons été éduqués, ce pourquoi nous sommes nés ! Tuer jusqu'au dernier et sortir de là vivant ! »

Son visage se radoucit, puis afficha une certaine peine.

« Quand il restera que nous deux, tu me tueras ? Sans hésitation ? »

« Je t'offrirais une mort glorieuse. », je réponds en faisant attention aux mots choisis.

« Non. Je crois bien que je te tuerais avant et que ta mort n'aura rien de glorieux. », répond-elle en souriant sarcastiquement. 

Je souris à mon tour, mais avec sincérité. Les secondes passant, le sourire s'évapore et on reste à s'observer silencieusement. Elle ne paraît plus trop sûre d'elle, a enlevé sa carapace. Je fronce les sourcils : ça ne peut pas être la mort de Glimmer qui l'a fait agir ainsi. Elles s'entendaient bien, mais sans plus. La tuerie continue. 

« On n'est pas là pour se faire des amis... », je le lui rappelle. 

« Qu'est-ce que nous sommes tous les deux ? »

« Pourquoi tout ramener à nous ? »

« C'est mieux que de tout ramener à Katniss. »

« Quoi ? Tu préférais que je planifie un moyen de te tuer ? »

« Et pourquoi pas ? Le but est de tuer, non ? »

« Oh, je vois. T'es jalouse ? »

« Jalouse de mon adversaire ? Non, je ne suis pas toi. »

Une hausse de colère me pousse brusquement jusqu'à quelques pas d'elle. Clove ne bouge pas d'un cil. Et c'est hors contexte, mais malgré toute cette situation, ce lieu, ainsi que les enjeux, je ne l'ai jamais trouvé aussi jolie. Cette idée me calme quelque peu. Puis je la vois lever sa main vers mon visage et la poser délicatement sur ma joue.

« Il n'y a pas de place pour les sentiments ici. », j'étouffe en un murmure.

« Peut-être les sentiments de haine », répond-elle sur le même ton.

« Peut-être », je réponds en levant à mon tour ma main sur sa joue que je caresse doucement.

Les yeux écarquillés, elle sursaute un instant à ce toucher avant de se laisser faire. Sa réaction m'amuse. Un serial-killer craignant la tendresse. D'un autre côté, dans ce monde comme le notre, la douceur n'est pas quelque chose de commun. Je ne comprend pas moi-même mes actes. Je ne sais pas mais me trouvant aux portes de l'enfer, je préfère oser faire ce que je n'aurais probablement jamais fait. Je ne la connais pas bien, elle est juste placée dans le même bain de sang que moi, excepté le fait que contrairement à moi, elle ne sait pas portée volontaire. 

« Je te protègerais », finis-je par dire en un murmure, 

« Je n'ai pas besoin d'être protégée », répond-elle sur un ton sec. Je souris :

« Clove, la petite guerrière... ».

Je regarde intensément dans ses yeux verts, elle dégage sa main de mon visage pour la poser sur la mienne et la tient fortement. Je pense au début qu'elle cherche à se défaire de moi, mais sa main reste ainsi. 

« Si je parviens à la tuer, je le ferais pour toi. », me confie-t-elle. J'acquiesce.

« Seulement si t'offre un vrai spectacle. »

« Compte sur moi », rit-elle.

Je caresse à nouveau sa joue, puis de mon autre main, je défais l'élastique qui maintient ses longs cheveux de jais attachés. Je passe mes doigts dans sa chevelure tout en admirant ses yeux couleur émeraude. Tandis que j'approche mon visage du sien, pour la première fois j'y vois de la peur. Ça ne m'empêche pas de laisser mes lèvres se poser sur les siennes. Au bout du deuxième baiser, Clove y répond presque chastement. 

 

**POV Clove.**

Il semblerait qu'ils veulent du spectacle aujourd'hui. Claudius Templesmith a du se lever du bon pied pour nous permettre d'acquérir ce que nous manquons le plus; ou plutôt d'avancer un peu plus dans le jeux. Les festins se passent près de la Corne d'abondance et font toujours des morts. Il ne reste plus que Cato et moi, la fille du district 5, le garçon du 11 et les deux du 12. Peeta doit vraiment tenir à la vie, étrange qu'il ne soit pas encore mort. Quant à Katniss, elle commence réellement à m'agacer. M'enfin, le festin permettra à Cato et à moi de rentrer chez nous. Les règles ont quelque peu changer depuis : si les deux tributs du même district survivent, ils ressortent tous les deux de l'arène. Sains et saufs. Je l'aime beaucoup. Lui et moi nous sommes pareils. On se comprend mutuellement. Une fois que tout ça sera fini, glorieux et riches, on pourra vivre paisiblement. Je ne dirais pas que je suis amoureuse, je ne suis pas certaine de savoir ce que c'est d'être amoureuse, mais depuis mon tout premier baiser, je sais qu'il n'y a pas que le combat dans la vie. Et que c'est bien plus plaisant. 

Un sac sera déposé pour chaque tribut restant. Le plan donné est que je cours chercher notre sac pendant que Cato me couvre en surveillant la zone. 

Digne d'un grand festin, les juges ont installé les sacs sur une grande table nappée. Je n'ai pas le temps d'observer quoique soit d'autre. Je vois déjà Katniss courir vers la table. Je me mets immédiatement à sa poursuite. C'est l'unique opportunité de mettre fin à sa vie. Pour une fois qu'elle n'est pas cachée dans les bois. Je m'approche rapidement dans ma course, sort un de mes couteaux de mon blouson et le lance de toutes mes forces vers elle. Je l'ai loupé de peu, il la frôle à peine. Je peste de rage et continue de courir encore plus vite. Je la vois se retourner vers moi, arc en main et me détourne instinctivement lorsque que la flèche est lancée en ma direction. Elle est déjà face à la table, a son sac en main. Je jure qu'elle n'ira nul part. Je prends un deuxième couteau et le jette à nouveau vers elle. Katniss se retourne au même moment, la pointe de mon couteau fini en plein milieu de son front. J'esquisse un sourire satisfait à la vue du sang qui coule sur son visage. Elle tente à nouveau de m'attaquer avec sa flèche, mais c'est sans succès. Je cours et la plaque au sol. Cette fois ça y est. Le problème ne tardera pas à être résolu.

« Où est ton petit-ami, district Douze ? Il s'accroche toujours ? »

« Il est dans le coin, sur les traces de Cato. »

Mon visage perd son sourire et d'avantage lorsqu'elle se met à hurler son nom. Je n'hésite pas et enfonce un poing dans sa trachée pour la faire taire. Je lève ma tête pour regarder les horizons. Personne. Je reprend alors confiance en moi et lui souris.

« Menteuse. Il est quasiment mort. Je parie que dans ton sac se trouve un médicament qui lui est destiné. C'est dommage, il ne le recevra pas », j'ajoute en faisant une fausse moue. 

Déterminée à la tuer pour de bon, j'ouvre mon blouson et sort un énième couteau. Elle se met à se tortiller, chercher à échapper à sa mort mais non, aujourd'hui elle n'y arrivera pas.

« J'ai promis à Cato d'assurer le spectacle si je m'occupais de toi. », je lui confie. 

Elle se débat de plus belle mais n'est pas aussi forte que moi. 

« Laisse tomber, District Douze. Ton compte est bon. Comme celui de ta pathétique alliée... Comment s'appelait-elle déjà ? Celle qui sautait d'arbre en arbre ? Rue ? Eh bien on l'a eue, elle. Quant à Joli Coeur, je crois qu'on va laisser la nature s'en occuper. Qu'est-ce que t'en dis de ça ? … Voyons, par où allons-nous commencer ? ».

Sourire mesquin aux lèvres, j'essuie de ma manche le sang qu'elle a sur le visage. Je penche légèrement la tête sur le côté puis décide.

« Je crois qu'on va commencer par ta bouche. Un dernier baiser pour Joli Coeur ? ».

Toujours munie de mon couteau, je parcours le contour de ses lèvres avec. Elle me regarde droit dans les yeux, comme si elle défiait la mort d'arriver. Et oh que oui, elle arrivera. Très prochainement, et de mes mains. Pour Cato. 

Cette folle me crache au visage. Je m'essuie et constate que c'est du sang. Pathétique. Je vais la défigurer. Elle va souffrir. 

Au moment où je place la lame du couteau sur ses lèvres, je me sens relever par une force colossale. Surprise, je panique, je hurle et c'est à mon tour de me débattre comme une folle furieuse avant d'être projetée au sol. Je ne comprends rien à ce qu'est entrain de se passer. Peeta est là ? Il a autant de force ? La brutalité du sol me fait gémir de douleur.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as fais à la petite fille ?! Tu l'as tuée ?! »

Quoi ? Effrayé par sa grandeur et ses vociférations, je recule comme si ça me permettait de fuir. Je perds tous mes moyens. La guerrière est devenue poupée chiffon.

« N-non. Non ! Ce n'est pas moi ! ». Dans ma réponse se sent des soubresauts. Je ne suis pas si faible. Je ne suis pas faible !

Thresh ressemble à un monstre sous la colère, j'ai l'impression de me retrouver dans un cauchemar. Qu'est-ce que je raconte, je vis réellement un cauchemar. Depuis le début, depuis ma naissance. 

« Tu as dis son nom. J'ai entendu ! Tu l'as tuée ! De la même façon que tu allais le faire avec celle-là ! »

« Non ! Non, je ... », je pose mon regard sur une grosse pierre qu'il tient fortement dans sa main. C'est la fin. C'est ma fin. Je sens de l'eau couler lentement sur mes joues. « CATO !! CATO !! » Je ne veux pas mourir. Ça ne peut pas être vrai. Ça ne devait pas se passer comme ça. On avait un plan.

 

**POV Cato.**

J'entends au loin quelqu'un crier mon nom. Je mets quelques secondes avant de reconnaître la voix de Clove. Mon coeur bat subitement plus vite. Elle est en danger. Je cours à sa rencontre en direction de la grande table. Je ne l'aperçois pas sur le moment, apercevant juste une grande masse corporelle qui semble tenir quelque chose en main. J'avance encore et aperçois Clove à terre, apeurée. 

« Clove !! », je hurle, ne cessant ma course.

Mais c'est trop tard. Je ne suis là uniquement pour voir Thresh abattre une pierre contre la tête de Clove. Mon coeur fait un autre bond dans ma poitrine. Je n'avais jamais ressenti autant d'angoisse et d'inquiétude pour quelqu'un auparavant. Peut-être ne suis-je pas si égoïste que les autres le prétendent. Je ne suis plus très loin d'elle. Katniss aussi est présente, mais je ne comprend pas pourquoi le garçon du district 11 ne l'a tue pas.

« Clove ! », crie-je encore. 

De ma voix ressort de la douleur. Je ne m'étais jamais montré sous ce jour et je sais que j'expose bien trop d'émotions aux téléspectateurs, mais ça m'est égal. Je suis tellement loin de tout ça. De ces jeux, de mon actuel but de départ. 

Katniss et Thresh partent en courant, laissant le corps inerte de Clove au sol. Je m'agenouille enfin près d'elle et lui tient la main. Elle respire encore, mais faiblement.

« Clove. Tiens bon, Clove. Il faut que tu restes avec moi. T'es forte, je sais que t'es forte. Petite mais forte, pas vrai ? »

Mes supplications lui font ouvrir les yeux, elle tente de me dire quelque chose mais n'y parvient pas. Les pleures brouillent ma vision. Je ne la vois même pas fermer les yeux pour la dernière fois. Sa poitrine ne se soulève plus. Le canon retentit.

_Elle ne peut pas être sauvée._

**FIN.**


End file.
